


In The Air Tonight

by thatblondefulloflight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky is an Alpha, Darcy is an Omega, F/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5210654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatblondefulloflight/pseuds/thatblondefulloflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Tumblr prompt fill: Anon asked: WinterShock, 3- : “I can’t wait to see your/my belly swell with our perfect babies.” Darcy's life changes drastically over a few months. She's okay with it. Bucky wasn't looking for a bondmate. He found one anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Air Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: WinterShock, 3- : “I can’t wait to see your/my belly swell with our perfect babies.”
> 
> A/B/O Universe.
> 
> This is my first ABO fic, so keep that in mind.
> 
> WARNINGS: talk of rape/noncon (it doesn't actually happen), talk of extreme violence (the explicit part is only imagined, it doesn't actually happen)

In The Air Tonight

 

For so many years, Darcy’s life stayed the same. Two months saw no real change within her. Sure, in school she was slightly smarter than she was two months previous, maybe her hair a little longer (or not if she decided to have it cut). Two months saw her older, maybe with a different boyfriend. Maybe she became obsessed with a new song or band. No major changes, though, just slight, minuscule movements along her lifeline.

 

Then she applied for an internship with Dr. Jane Foster and her life changed drastically.

 

A banished, powerless alien Prince fell to earth.

 

She tazed him.

 

Then a big fiery death _thing_ tried to slaughter them and an entire town.

 

She saved the animals.

 

Shortly after she moved with Jane across the pond.

 

Then aliens attacked. Again.

 

Darcy kissed the intern and totally helped save the world.

 

Now though, her entire life had changed. With the fall of SHIELD, her status as an Omega had been outed. All those years of hiding behind perfumes and suppressant pills and all it took was for people to Google her and they’d know. 

 

Hydra had been particularly happy with the information. How convenient that the Avengers had an unbonded Omega.

 

Within two months of moving into the Avengers Tower, Darcy had been abducted on her way to the grocery store and manhandled into a van. From there she was locked in a Hydra facility where they injected her with all kinds of drug cocktails intent on making her go into heat. She was to be bonded with one of their own so that they could use her against the Avengers. And if she were to create more future Hydra assets? All the better.

 

 

Of course, Hydra hadn’t been counting on their famed asset breaking his programming. For all the tests and experiments they did on him to make him a submissive Beta, his true Alpha tendencies had broken through.

 

When he found the Hydra facility that Darcy was being held in, he had intended on taking out each and every goon and then systematically burning it to the ground. He wasn’t quite ready to meet up with the man with the shield yet, but he was trusting of him enough to send him the locations and data from each cell he destroyed.

 

However, upon entering this particular facility, the smell of scared Omega assaulted his senses. The fear tasted sour on his tongue and brought back tickles of memories from his past days. Hydra had always been interested in harnessing the breeding abilities of Omegas. Bonded Omegas were always depicted as precious treasures which Hydra fully intended to exploit. Using the red haze of rage Bucky faded back and let the Soldier take over. He slaughtered anyone he came upon until he tracked the scent down to a cell. Inside was a young woman who was chained to the wall, sweating and bleeding from cuts on her face. 

 

 

Of course Darcy knew who the Winter Soldier was. Everyone did now. What she didn’t know was why he was rescuing her. He didn’t know her, didn’t owe her anything. But damn was she grateful because for the past six hours she had been feeling lethargic and nauseous which was normally followed by sweating and fever that told her she was in heat.

 

She did not want to go into heat in a Hydra facility.

 

“Please, help me.” It came out quiet, whispered. Bucky drowned in terrified blue eyes and escaped with the Omega.

 

 

 

When he finally got them settled for the night, he was surprised when the Omega tried to escape. As he grabbed her arm, stopping her from sneaking out of their hotel room, he was surprised to smell the fear directed at him.

 

“No, please, I need to leave,” the woman struggled but failed to undo the grip his metal hand had on her arm. He was careful not to hold too tight, but he didn’t want her able to leave either.

 

“If you go out there, they’ll find you.”

 

“I can’t, you’re an Alpha, I can’t be here with you!” Tears were forming in her eyes. Bucky was confused until his sensors picked up her body temperature. 

 

She was burning up.

 

She was in heat.

 

_Damnit. ___

__

__“I have control. You know who I am. Trust me, Hydra broke my programming long ago.”_ _

__

__“I don’t know that.” The woman continued to struggle._ _

__

__“Doll-“_ _

__

__“Darcy, my name is Darcy!” She yelled. Tears still lingered in her eyes but this was said with anger. “They wouldn’t use my name. They didn’t care but I’m not a thing to be used! I don’t want to be bonded! I want to be alone!”_ _

__

__“Darcy.” His voice came out in a growl, his Alpha tone, something he hadn’t used in decades._ _

__

__She stopped struggling, her tiny hand still around his metal one, but no longer prying at his digits._ _

__

__“You will be safe here. I have no intention of bonding anyone.”_ _

__

__

__Bucky wanted to punch someone._ _

__

__No._ _

__

__Bucky wanted to slowly skin someone alive and then burn them._ _

__

__Darcy, the young Omega who clearly wasn’t used to having heats, was crying._ _

__

__And moaning._ _

__

__And putting off a scent that was sweet yet spicy and made him want to bond her._ _

__

__He never remembered it being like this before. He remembered lots of Omegas pushed in front of him. Remembered the electricity running through him as they conditioned the want to breed and bond out of him._ _

__

__But none of the Omegas had ever smelt so damn good before. Darcy had long since locked herself in the bathroom with cold water she kept running over her to cool down her burning skin and shampoo to try to tamper down the smell._ _

__

__It didn’t do much._ _

__

__

__

__Darcy felt like she was burning alive. The cool water felt soothing and satisfying as it fell down her body, but it wasn’t enough._ _

__

__Darcy cursed the fact that she was years out of practice dealing with this. But it was dangerous to be an Omega. Fewer and fewer outed themselves anymore for fear of being forced into a bond or abused._ _

__

__At one point the haze of wanting overwhelmed her and she gave into it. She stumbled out of the shower and into the hotel room where a very muscular Alpha had been aggressively cleaning his weapons in an effort to ignore the woman in the bathroom._ _

__

__Bucky looked up to see Darcy in front of him, naked, water dripping down her body. His Alpha instincts kicking in and making him rise from the bed. He made no move toward her until she leaned her head to the side, baring her neck and uttered one word._ _

__

__“Please.”_ _

__

__

__

__

__Two months before, Darcy had never imagined she would want to be bonded. However, that night as Bucky had helped her through her heat, she had wanted nothing more than to feel him sink his teeth into her skin._ _

__

__He hadn’t. He’d stayed with her and soothed her and the next afternoon, after they were both clean, they moved on. They stayed under the radar for a few months, until they could get into contact with the Avengers._ _

__

__Bucky’s Alpha smell had clung to her like it was meant to be. His aura settled around her like a protective shield that kept all other at bay. In fact, it was so potent that Darcy was okay without having her suppressant pills on her._ _

__

__Two months together gave the two time to learn each other. On her last heat before they returned to the tower, she bared her neck again for him, and this time he accepted. The next morning Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson came to their location and brought them home._ _

__

__Two months later saw Darcy standing in their shared room, staring out the window. Bucky entered their home and was once again taken with how beautiful Darcy was._ _

__

___Mine._ _ _

__

__Coming up behind her he leaned down to settle his chin on her shoulder, his hands cupping the small swell of her stomach, which would soon grow large with their three pups._ _

__

__“I can’t wait to see your belly swell with our perfect babies.”_ _

__

__Darcy smiled and closed her eyes as he nuzzled her neck, both loving the smell of her and wanting his scent to sink into her pores._ _

__

__“I thought I would be more scared, you know?” She turned her head to meet his eyes. “Six months ago I was single and just starting my life in New York. Now I’m bonded and having triplets.”_ _

__

__“You said you were okay with having up to three kids one day, doll.”_ _

__

__She laughed and lightly smacked his arm. “I didn’t mean at the same time! I blame your super sperm.”_ _

__

__“I blame your intoxicating scent. You’re irresistible, doll.”_ _

__

__“You lucky, Alpha, you.”_ _

__

__“Yeah I am, doll, that I am.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought.
> 
> Not sure where this whole thing came from.
> 
> Follow/Talk/Prompt me on Tumblr: that-blonde-full-of-light


End file.
